History Repeats Itself
by Obiwanfan
Summary: Five years after X2. Stryker is back and it starting the second Holocaust, basically just on mutants. It is defiantly the biggest problem the mutants will ever have to face. PyroOC Iceman
1. Default Chapter

Yes this one is rated R. Can you believe it? Obviously, this one is NOT going to be as romantic and peppy as my other stories. If fact, you can't get much further from it. This story hasn't anything like sexual really in it, but the subject matter is just so strong I thought I should make it R. Lots of death, suffering, pain.and children will die as well. So this is really quite deep and moving and really depressing, so I thought I'd make it R.  
  
Its set four years after X2. Pyro did go with Magneto.  
  
The older man was seated at a table in the President's oval office. The President was pacing in front of his desk. "Mr. President, the operation is up and running. It's time to get it moving. All I need is two little words from you, and the mutant problem is gone.forever." The man said. The President stopped and looked at him; finally he sighed. "Yes, begin." He said quietly. "Thank you Mr. President." The old man rose with a smile and headed towards the door. The President turned to him. "And William, no one except the mutants will be hurt." William Stryker nodded and left.  
  
Charles Xavier was seated and staring out a window. He had a very strong foreboding feeling and it was growing with every minute. It had been four years sense the Alkali Lake incident. Ever sense then, things had seemed to cool down and they hadn't had any large scale government problems sense then. But, that did not ease his nerves; if anything it made it worse. He didn't trust this inactivity. He felt something was coming; something that mutants were just not ready for.  
  
And that is when he saw it; a helicopter came closer to the mansion. It landed out on the green. The door opened and one foot can gliding out. Out can the one man that still haunted Charles's dreams; William Stryker. He raised one hand and waved. Soon the sky around the school was filled with helicopters and planes. He could hear students upstairs calling out to him, trying to warn him of the upcoming planes. By the time he saw what was going on, it was too late.  
  
The school was quickly over-run by soldiers. William Stryker made his way in front of Charles Xavier. He smiled and made a small wave with his hand. "William.why are you here.you supposed to be dead." Charles managed to stutter through. William just smiled. "I guess you should have made sure, huh?" he said, patting Charles's shoulder. "What do you want William?" Charles asked him. He smiled wider. "Well that's it isn't it? Let's just make it short. I've got another mission to complete. And again, I'm faced with the same problem. I can't find all the mutants, no one can; except you. I need your help. If you show me all the mutants, I'll let your students live. If not." he paused and raised his hand. He brought it down quickly. Charles heard a gun shot; he saw Siren fall down the stairs and land on the bottom, eyes open, she was dead. He heard many children scream. Stryker continued to smile. "You are a very sadistic man, how can you just stand there when you've murdered a child?" Charles asked, in shock. "Because, I know that it wasn't a child, just a mutant." Stryker said.  
  
"Now, let me explain what is going to happen here, and what you're going to do for me. First of all, you are going to show me where all the mutants are, in the world." Stryker said. "I can't show you except with Cerbro." Xavier told him truthfully. "I know, all I need is to see it for a few seconds. And when you do I will leave this place." Stryker told him truthfully as well. "And If I don't help you?" Charles asked. "Then everyone in this school dies; all the teachers, students, pets, whatever. They are all gone." Stryker told him, and the guards readied their guns. Charles just sat there and finally spoke up a few moments later. "Fine, but you must promise not to hurt any of the students or teachers here." Professor X said. Stryker nodded, excited about how things were going. The professor led him to Cerbro. He opened the door; Stryker nodded to his men, and only he followed Xavier inside.  
  
They got inside and Xavier hurriedly put on the helmet. "Now, Xavier, do it now." Stryker chanted, almost more to himself. Xavier sighed; he was still unable to understand what the trick could be when Stryker only wanted to see it once. He accessed Cerbro and soon the room was filled with little white dots. He then switched them to red dots, focusing on mutants. Stryker just seemed to stare intently at them for minutes, and then he finally retained his hard look. "Sential guard memory retain unit, copy." Stryker said and a small buzzing was heard. "Get them." Stryker said, and Xavier heard a giant rumbling outside. Stryker turned and left. Xavier followed him. "What did you just do?" Xavier asked him. "I promised not to harm any mutants here. So first, I capture every single mutant around the world; this includes you. You and your students will be dragged away from here before any harm shall be done." Stryker said, proud of his own brilliance.  
  
Xavier looked out the window, and these huge Sentials were flying around all over the sky. He could here people's screams from here. "Now." Stryker told one of his men, and he hit a switch. Soon, every TV in the school, as well as the world, was on. It was all on the same channel and Strykers' face filled the screen. "People of the world, please do not be alarmed. I am Mr. William Stryker. It is finally time to rid the world of mutants. Within the next week, every single mutant on the planet will be rounded up and sent to Germany. There, I will deal with them in the only way possible. No harm shall become of you, except to mutants, if you just allow them to go about there business. Thank you, good people of the world. And to the mutants, run as you might, I will catch you, see you soon." The TV's turned off as Stryker finished his speech. Xavier just stared at him, open mouthed. Stryker just smiled. "Surprise." He said. Soon every mutant in the school was captured and put into planes, collars around their neck which canceled out their mutant powers. No one talked the entire way there. Finally, as the plane began to land, nearly a day later, in Germany, Stryker turned to him. "And of course, for payment of you helping me, you will be rewarded; you and your X-Men get to die last. You can watch all your people die before you."  
  
What do you think? I know this particular chapter wasn't really bad or anything, but this is just the preview, letting you know what's going on. It's going to get pretty bad during the next chapters. Please review and thank you so much for reading this. This may be a bit graphic, but I do think you'll like it. Thanks. Obiwanfan 


	2. Meet up with Pyro

Second chapter. So what did you think? This is where things are starting to get graphic and bloody and really sad. TISSUES ALERT.I think.well I cried when I wrote it, does that count? You have been warned. Thank you for reading and please leave me a review.  
  
Btw, I don't think I made a disclaimer last chapter; so I will now. Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the characters I use. Only Pyro's family is mine.  
  
Xavier rolled off the plane and onto the ground outside what looked like an original WWII death camp. It looked like something brought deep from within the depth of his nightmares. He saw many other people, mutants gathering in front the gates, Sentials standing behind them. Human guards opened the gates and pushed everyone inside. Everyone they could see had those power stopping necklaces on. Soon a Sential landed in front of Xavier and Stryker. "Orders, sir." The Sential said in its dark, robotic voice. "Take these mutants inside and take them up onto the addressing podium. I will meet them there shortly. First I want to see how the process is coming." Stryker said, smiling at Xavier again. The Sential nodded and signaled to others. They came and picked up Xavier and his X- Men and took them inside the camp.  
  
The inside of the camp was the scariest thing Bobby Drake had ever seen in his entire life. He was just standing up on the platform, but watching the faces of the mutants that were entering the camp was so scary, he was terrified just watching them. They were all grouped and pushed up in front of the platform. Bobby scanned the crowd and found just a few familiar faces; he saw his neighbor back from Boston, Jake. He hadn't known he was a mutant and was shocked to see him again, especially here. After scanning the crown a bit more thoroughly, Stryker walked up on the platform and the crowd quieted. He smiled at everyone and waited for complete silence. "I'm sure that a good percentage of you already know who I am; I am William Stryker, one of the most anti-mutant leaders in the world. And now, finally, I have been able to put my thoughts and dreams into action. That is why all of you are here, you see. It is time to once again purify the world; the mutant race is about to disappear." The crowd gasped and started to talk quietly. Stryker only smiled and waited patiently for silence once again.  
  
"I am sorry to say, well actually, I'm not sorry to say that you have no say. You have no option in being here. You were just one of the lucky ones who were captured first and will have the privilege of dying first. I'm sure your wondering how exactly I plan on doing this, seeing as you are all mutants with powers and I am just a human. I think some of you know already, but your powers have been taken care of. You can no longer access your mutant abilities with those mutant collars that you have on your necks." Everyone stopped and looked at the tight collars that they were all wearing. "So, now you will know what it's like to be human, to be real, not just an animal." Stryker insulted, and some of the mutants cried out or raised a middle finger.  
  
"So what will you do to us while we are here!?" a mutant called out loudly from the middle of the crowd. The crowd split where the person had spoken out. He gasped as he saw standing there, Magneto and his group; he was with Mystique, Toad, Sabretooth, as well as his old friend Pyro. Pyro, or John, had once been Bobby's best friend. But then John left the X-Men to join Magneto. But now, Pyro wasn't alone; clinging on to his arm tightly was a woman who looked to be about his age. Golden rings shined on both of their fingers. A small child of about three years was holding on to her mother. Bobby smiled for a second, seeing them there; John had a family now. He looked at the little girl; she looked just like her father. But as he looked, he could see how terrified she looked. She was holding on tightly to her parents and in tears.  
  
It had been John who had spoken out. Stryker smiled. "Why, you mean, during these few days before you die? You will have the worst possible time you could possibly imagine. You will be stripped of all valuables. The young will be separated from there parents; the old will be killed on the spot." The mutants were all terrified now. Children were crying and holding on to there parents, scared. Stryker smiled again, even wider, he was doing a lot of smiling these days. He liked watching the mutants worry. It discussed Bobby.  
  
"Guards, first, separate them." Stryker commanded and all of his soldiers moved at once. There was too many of them to be stopped, even being outnumbered by the mutants; the mutants were unarmed, and the guards were fully loaded. Parents tried desperately to hold to there children as guards pulled them away. Screams were heard by children, mothers, and the elderly. Several elderly hit the ground immediately. Others screamed as there older relates died. Children were being herded over to another corner. One mother refused to give up her child; as quick as lightning, a guard took out his gun, shot the mother, and took the screaming child over to the others. Bobby watched as Pyro stood with his wife and daughter. As a guard approached, he grabbed Pyro's shoulder and tried to pull him away. This was a mistake; Pyro had him flipped and on the ground in seconds. Other guards pulled out there guns. The commander called, "parents, over here, and children over there, now! If you don't, you're all dead and we won't have to worry about it." Slowly, they began doing as told.  
  
Bobby saw John's wife begin to pull away, towards where she was told to go; but he saw John grab her shoulder and keep her there beside him. "You two! Get to where your supposed to be!" a guard shouted at them. "I don't think so." John said. John had never been one to except being pushed around. "Are you trying to cause problems?" Stryker asked him. "Sure, if that's what you call it." John said. "Guards take his child." One stepped forward to do as Stryker told, but John quickly turned. "Don't you dare. Don't you have children? What would you do?" John asked the guard and he stopped. He backed up and seemed to puzzle over the question. Now Stryker was slightly agitated.  
  
John spoke up again. "What are all of you thinking? You're all going to give in that easily? You're just going to let him take your children away from you? How could you? What kind of parents are you? Do you think they are really going to keep your children safe? Can your trust your child's life with them?" the mutants talked to themselves and seemed to agree with what Pyro was saying. Soon, they began to move back and stand with Pyro; several of them called over there children. As they got about half way to him, Stryker was rather angry now. He made a signal to one guard; that guard kicked John in the back of the shin, causing him to lose balance. He hit the ground and his daughter, Alexis, bounced away from him.  
  
"You dare to challenge me? I have complete rule over you! I can end your life in a heartbeat! And still you dare to challenge me?" Stryker asked, totally enraged. "Yes, I do. You know what you're doing is wrong, and so do I." John said. Mutants were nodding now and Alexis was getting back up; she had landed and rolled about 15 feet away. Stryker was angry now; everything had been going smoothly. No one had resisted and they were all indeed frightened. But this one mutant has just switched everything that he had going, around. Now, they were going to resist him; he was sure that they were still afraid, but now they would not back down so easily. Mutants began to walk towards John from about 30 feet away. "You think you can stop this!?" Stryker asked him. "I think we can stop this. We are not just going to let you hurt the people that are important to us. I will do everything I possibly can to stop this; we can't let you hurt so many people." John said, standing tall.  
  
Stryker was fuming now; this man was getting in his way and making the mutants want to fight. He didn't want them to resist; all they need to do is except their fate. "You can not stop me; you aren't even people." Stryker spat at them. "We are so people. We are just as real as you." John said and everyone was nodding and a few shouted out yeah. Alexis had stopped to tie her shoe lace, which had come loose when she fell, about 10 feet from her father. "We aren't going to do anything you tell us too! We will fight you while we're here. And if we ever figure out how to get these collars off, you'll be dead in a heartbeat!" a man in the crowd shouted out, and the crowd shouted Yeah! With him. Stryker turned to John. "This is your fault; all you had to do is cooperate." Stryker said. "I will not cooperate with you." John said. By now all the mutants were on his side. Alexis began to slowly turn towards her dad and take a few steps forward; she was preoccupied by the only plant left on the ground, it was a white flower.  
  
Stryker raised a finger and pointed at him. "You will be the first to suffer." Stryker said and then called out to guard. "Fire." He said. His wife grabbed him, in fear that he would be shot. But Stryker moved his finger when the guard pulled his gun. "No!" John said and began to run forward. But before he could reach her, the sound of a gun was heard along with the scream of a little girl; Alexis fell to the ground, still clutching the white flower to her. "No!" John and his wife screamed and ran forward to her. John pulled her up onto her lap. "Daddy, what's happening? It hurts daddy make it stop." she said, crying and holding her mom's hand. "Alexis.oh Alexis." Her mother said, holding her hand and pulling it to her heart. "Please don't leave me Lexis, please don't go." John said, cradling her against him. "Daddy, I don't want to go." she said, but her eyes began to close and her grip loosened. "I love you Lexis." Her mother said. "I love you.too mommy." She said but she was starting to fade. "I love.you daddy." She said, grabbing his hand. "I.love to too Alexis." John said, crying himself. She smiled at him and them her eyes closed; she was dead.  
  
Well what did you think? I was crying when I wrote it, so did any of you cry? Let me know. that was sad.I'm very sad and mad at myself for writing it. Please leave me a review. Thanks much for reading it. I know not many people have read it because it's rated R. But thanks much.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	3. Welcome to Hell

Hey, next chapter is up already. That's pretty cool. I was proud of myself for getting it out so soon. I know the last chapter was extremely sad, but hopefully that will not be the last time I bring tears to your eyes. I don't know how this chapters gonna go yet. But I'm warning you, the sadness isn't over yet.  
  
Starting out later that day; it's late at night now, when people are finally starting to realize what is going on, and getting settled in.  
  
Bobby crept between the bundles of people all pushing there way to their barrack. They had been assigned a place and a certain time to be there at night, and it was nearly that time. If they weren't there on time, they were shot. Bobby, as well as the other X-Men, had there own special barrack, and they weren't sent to bed until about an hour after everyone else. Bobby was trying to find his friend. He had seen what had happened earlier and it worried him. He needed to find John and his wife and see how they were. This is the worst thing that he had ever seen in his life and he couldn't imagine how John was feeling right now. But something told him he needed to go talk to him.  
  
*Bobby Flashback, right after Alexis died*  
  
"You see? This is what happens when you disobey William Stryker!" Stryker called to the hysterical crowd. John and his wife just continued to stare at their child. Bobby watched all this happen with tears brimming in his eyes. Stryker seemed so pleased. "Now, I think we understand each other. You will all be assigned a barrack; you will be in that barrack at 7:30 p.m. If anyone is found after that, they will be shot on the spot." Only half of the crowd was really listening; everyone else was crying and staring at the little girl on the floor. With the blood covered, once white, flower still in her hand. They also watched as the now hysterical father began to slowly rise from his shaking wife and lifeless daughter.  
  
Stryker paid John no mind as he turned to his sentinels as told them to divide the crowd into sections and give them barracks. "Why!?!" John finally shouted, loud enough to reverberate off everything in the camp and beyond. Stryker slowly turned to look at him. "Why what?" he asked. Stupid question, Bobby thought to himself. "Why what?! Why what!?! Why is my daughter dead?! Why did you kill her!?! Why will I never see her open her beautiful eyes again? Why will I never see her smile again? Why won't I ever hear her sweet voice again? Why is she gone? Why will I never get to see her senior pictures? Why will I never have to walk her down the isle? Why is she not with me...why did you take her from me? Why why why?!?!" John screamed at him as he broke down into stronger tears.  
  
"Yes, well that's all very well and sweet, what you said Mr. Allerdyce. But you wouldn't have gotten to do any of those things anyway. She was a mutant and they are all worthless. Only people can do those things. I just saved you the trouble. You'll see that by the time I'm done here." Stryker said, totally emotionless. "You emotionless bastard! How can you say that! You just killed a three year old girl!?!?!" He again screamed at Stryker. Stryker was tiring of this man. "Sentinel 109-B, take this man back to him barrack first and make sure he stays there." He said. John didn't move. The sentinel moved forward. "Sentinel 101-C, clean up that piece of trash on the floor. We don't need dirty blood spilled all over from a filthy little thing like that. Burn it." Stryker commanded and that sentinel moved forward. "No!" John and his wife called out when they heard. John ran over and grabbed his daughter. "Please, don't do this." John begged Stryker. "No, Mr. Allerdyce. I'm afraid that is what I want done and I'm in charge here." Then, a long silver cord rapped around John and pulled him up into the air. "No!" he screamed, fighting it, trying to get back to his wife and daughter. Then the sentinel hit him across his face hard enough to knock him unconscious; he held on for only a few more seconds. "Alexis..." he managed to get out before passing out. His wife screamed when the sentinel tried to pull her daughter from her. "No, please don't take her from me. Please, not my Alexis, please!" she begged and wept. But they brushed her off and took Alexis.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you to Auschwitz of the new century. I also introduce you to the Auschwitz crematorium." He pointed to the building where the sentinel was taking Alexis. "Or, as we call it, Hells' Fire." Stryker said, and the audience gasped. They watched a minute later and smoke began to billow up from the building; when Alexis's mother saw this, she began to scream again. Stryker signaled his sentinels and they circled the people. "Mutants; welcome to Hell."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Bobby wiped the tears from his face as he trudged along. He had finally reached the barrack where John and his wife were. He slowly opened the door and gagged at the sight. There were hundreds of people in a very small area. Children were crying with there mothers, and there fathers as well. He made his way to the small area, then extra room, in the back where they were keeping John. He pulled open the small drape over it and had just taken a step inside when he was met by John's wife.  
  
"What do you want? If your just another to say, "oh I'm sorry about your daughter, I don't wanna hear it right now, thanks for the thought, but just leave us alone." She told him, and began to turn around. "Actually, I used to be John's best friend, so I thought I'd come and see how he was doing." Bobby said. "Oh! Oh, you're not Bobby by any chance are you?" she asked him. He nodded yes. "Oh! He's talked about you a lot before. I know who you are then. I'm sorry about what I said to you a minute ago. I think you can see that I'm not doing well and I don't need people to come here and make it worse." She said, wiping tears off her face. "Oh, no I understand, though I am sure I could never understand what you're going through. I am so sorry about all this. That was the worse thing that I've ever seen. Stryker is a heartless man." Bobby said. "No, he a heartless beast. He's worse than any man. Thank you though. I don't know what I'm going to do, I can't get over this."  
  
"No, you can't, and you never will. The only thing you can do is work with John and, well, get better I guess." He offered, though it sounded stupid. "What would you do?" she asked him. "I would cry, a lot. Other than that, I would be so lost I couldn't even tell which way was up." He said, and she almost smiled. "Well, I've never properly introduced myself. My name is Jessica, and I wish I could have met you under better circumstances." She said offering her hand. Bobby took it and tried to smile, but couldn't while looking at her face; it was so close to again breaking into tears that she could hardly contain it. "It was nice to meet you too. You know, if you..." Bobby started but he was cut off when she grabbed her arms around him and began crying into his shoulder. Bobby didn't know what to do, so he just put his arm around her. "It's okay...well actually I shouldn't say that, it's far from okay. It's wrong. It's so wrong that I can't even face it." Bobby said near tears himself.  
  
John sat up suddenly, and rubbed his head. That was quite possibly the worse dream he had ever had, he told himself. He had "dreamt" that he and his wife and child had been kidnapped and brought to this death camp like set up. And worse of all, his child had died. He shook it off and opened his eyes. He gasped as he looked around where he was. Suddenly images started rushing at him; he could see his daughter, lying on the ground with a single white flower in her hand. He could see Bobby up on stage, standing by Rogue. His eyes began watering as he realized that it hadn't been a dream. He managed to get up and walk over to the other side of the wall. He saw his wife there; she was clinging to some guy and even under these circumstances, he wanted an explanation. He was a very protective guy; over his wife and once over his daughter.  
  
As he got closer he saw that it was his old friend Bobby Drake, the one who had been standing...standing up by Stryker, along with all of the other X-Men. What was that all about he wondered? He walked up to them and Bobby saw him first. He let go of Jessica. She looked at him then turned and saw John there; she ran over and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her back. She began crying again. He just held her there. "So Iceballs, haven't seen you in a long time." John said, bringing up an old nickname he had used to call Bobby. Bobby finally smiled at that. He really had missed John. He had always wondered why John had left and became only Pyro. Then eventually he wasn't there when they battled Magneto and the other bad guys. They had kind of wondered where he had disappeared to, but now they all saw that he had stopped to get married.  
  
"John, it's been so long sense I've seen you; at least and not had to fight you. It's nice." Bobby said, and John nodded in agreement. "I would never have ever guessed that the next time that I would be seeing you, it would be with a wife." Bobby said. "Oh? And why not?" Jessica finally joined in jokingly, wiping tears from her face. "Oh, you know. Just because he's always been so horrible and ugly, and I could just never ever see him ever getting a women to actually want to be with him." Bobby jested at his old friend. John just flipped him the finger. "There! Now there's the John that I know." Bobby said. "Yeah I don't know either, maybe he's got me under a magic spell, so I can't see what he really looks like." Jessica poked at him. "No, because if I did, I would have control over you and I wouldn't ever let you doubt me like you are now." John shot back and they all laughed.  
  
Just then, outside a shot was heard. "It's past curfew! You were to be in your barrack almost five minutes ago! That's what you get, you filthy mutant." He heard a soldier yell. "Oh no! Another one the damn sentinels and those damn guards took down. After that little girl though..." they heard someone call as they made there way outside. Bobby ran outside followed by John and Jessica. He got out there and came to an immediate halt. He couldn't believe it. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just stared down at...his brother's face. It was Ronnie.  
  
Bobby dropped down by his brother, who was bleeding heavily from a chest wound. "Ronnie! What are you doing here?" Bobby shouted at him. "I...I've been a mutant all along. When you came back home before...I only freaked out on you because I was jealous of your power...I'm not that cool..." Ronnie said, but he was loosing breath. "Ronnie, why didn't you just tell me before? Now it's to late..." Bobby said, holding his brothers hand. "I'm sorry Bobby. I should've told you. I've never been able to do anything right. I've...always been worthless. Your always gonna be better than me Bobby." Ronnie managed to choke out, but he was fading. "Ronnie no, don't say that. You're not worthless." Bobby tried to console. "Yes I am and I always was. But at least I'm gone now. Not here to bother anyone anymore. Before...before I die, I have to tell him something." Ronnie said, lifting a finger to point to John.  
  
"Him?" Bobby asked, but moved for John anyway. John knelt down. "I... I gotta tell you this and clean my conscience before I...before. Stryker came to me before all this happened. It had been shortly after all the stuff at my house happened, with the fire, cops, and all. I was so mad at mainly you at the time. He came to me and I told him what he needed to know; but on one condition. He had to promise to...promise to make you pay. I told him to kill...you. I didn't know you had a daughter! I didn't know! I didn't know he was going to do that! But, it was my fault and I'm so sorry. I messed everything up for you and your family and I'm so sorry." Ronnie shouted out. John just knelt, mouth open. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The boy in front of him was responsible for his daughter's death. "I'm sorry." Ronnie said while his eyes closed. "Ronnie!" Bobby grabbed his hand as his brother breathed for the last time. John just stood and stared out into the distance.  
  
Bobby and John now had something in common; they had lost someone dear to them. Both had lost them while they lay at their feet. And the worse fact; this was only the first day.  
  
The end for this chapter. I know this one wasn't as sad as the other, but it was necessary. Please review. Thanks much. 


	4. Discussions

Next chapter is now up. This one took a while. Well here it is now, so have at it. Please review when you're done. BTW- swearing in this. I mean it is R, so it's okay, but we got a badmouth cop in here...not to mention Pyro of coarse. Longest chapter so far btw...  
  
Bobby had the "pleasure" of discovering just how the people here take care of the dead the following day. He watched as his brother was thrown into a ditch and quickly buried; no coffin, no coverings, no nothing. There was just a hole in the ground and a boy. You see, those were the choices; cremated, if they felt like it or had time, or simple burring. Then he was told he better clear the area or he'd be next. He slowly walked back to the barrack where the Allerdyce family, or what was left, was staying. Bobby had thought a lot about what happened in the last few hours, and he had come to a conclusion; he had no idea what to do or what to say.  
  
Bobby got back and the first thing he saw was three human police standing around someone; it was John. "You, your wanted by Mr. Stryker. Come with us now." The leader of the three said to John. "Why? What does he need me for? Wants to kill the rest of my family?" John said sarcastically. "Just come with us, you stupid..." he stopped for lack of an insult. "I'm a stupid what? What is it you want to say?" John got up in his face; he wasn't happy. "You're a filthy mutant who isn't worth my time or the air on Earth." the officer spit on his shirt. "You son of a bi...." He was cut off when the other two came up behind him and grabbed his arms and one put his hand over his mouth. "Now, your coming, thanks for cooperating." The leading one answered. His wife was trying to get to him, but one cop just shook her off.  
  
Bobby watched as they began to march him off; his wife was still trying to reach him. Just then, the leading officer turned and hit her across the face and threw her against the wall. "Hey bitch! What you think you're doing? You just stay out of this!" he said, hitting her again. She cried out slightly when he hit her again. John was fuming and thrashing against the two who held him; unfortunately, they were near twice his size each. Bobby watched as John bit the hand that covered his mouth. The officer cried out and looked at his hand. "You leave her alone!" he shouted at the leader, who ignored him. He just pressed her against the wall when he pressed his body against her. "It's too bad that you're a mutant shit, your kinda pretty." He took her face and cupped it in his hand while his other held her hands down. She was struggling under his weight, trying to get free.  
  
John was freaking out; he was trying anything to break free. He was completely unsuccessful; the other men where like armored tanks compared to him. The officer began rubbing his hand against her shoulders. She was starting to scream but the leading officer covered her mouth. "We'll have none of that, you worthless bitch!" he said, balling up his fist. She screamed for help right before his fist hit her. The force of the punch against her face was strong enough to send her bouncing off the wall and onto the floor. She remained motionless. John was yelling under the other officers' hand, but it did no good; they began to drag him away again. After the officers had taken him out of the building, Bobby ran in to Jessica. "Jessica? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he asked her, checking her pulse. She was alive, but unconscious. He picked her up and carried her over to one of the cold, hard benches that they slept on. She was going to be okay, but there already was a lump on her face rising, accompanied by a darkening eye. He sighed and just sat there by her. If he didn't figure out something soon, it wouldn't take long for everyone he cared for to die; and if that happened, he wouldn't be long after.  
  
John was slowly dragged further and further from his wife; he didn't care about where he was being taken, only who he was being taken from. Eventually, they reached a large, well furnished building that could only be William Strykers' private office. He was them brought into and elevator and thrown out on the top floor. Another trio of guards picked him up and escorted him inside Strykers' office. They dropped him in a chair and pulled his hands behind the chair where they were tied tightly. The guards excused themselves and shut the door behind as they leave.  
  
John looked around at his surroundings; this office itself must be worth nearly a million dollars. Stryker has about ever luxury possible for a death camp. Stryker emerged from behind what appeared to be a sauna door. He was wearing a white robe when he walked over to the couch across from John and sat down. "Welcome, welcome Mr. Allerdyce, that's your name right?" Stryker offered, as if he was talking to an old friend. John said nothing. "Oh, come now, what's the matter? You're not still sore about what happened before are you? No hard feelings now." Stryker said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Of coarse not, who would still be holding a grudge only a day and half after his daughter was killed before his eyes?" John asked and he wished he had his powers right now, he wanted them really badly.  
  
"Well, for right now at least, let's put that behind us and discuss the matters at hand." Stryker said, adjusting his towel. "What do you want?" John just wanted to get back to Jessica and that was the only thing on his mind. "I wanted to discuss your authority over the other mutants. From the moment you got here and started talking to me, you had the whole crowd in a trance; everyone was hypnotized into agreeing with what you were talking about. There is something you can do for me, is there something I can do for you?" Stryker asked him, looking sincere. "Something you can do for me?" John asked with a laugh in his voice. "You want to know what you can do for me. You know what you can do? You can let the mutants go, you can give me my daughter back, and you can fuck off!" He screamed at him!  
  
Stryker only sighed and stood up. "Mr. Allerdyce, can't you cooperate, or at least try? All I am asking is that you talk to the other mutants and say that there is absolutely nothing else they can do for the time being so they should just be good and try to wait it out. They will listen to you; it seemed that everyone was listening to you. Everyone will know that if you say that nothing can be done, than nothing really can be done. Its very simple and you would defiantly be getting the better part of the deal." Stryker said walking over to his window. John looked Stryker dead in the eyes and spoke with an ice cold demeanor that was uncommon for him; he was usually raging anger and fire in these situations, but this was different. "I will never help you with anything...ever. I don't care how good it would be for me, I will never do anything for you. If you ask me, I would tell you to go fuck off and let the mutants go. What we'd ever do to you anyway?" John yelled.  
  
"Mr. Allerdyce, lets not get into reason, frankly, it'd just take to long to explain to you." Stryker said and offered John a cup of coffee; John offered him the finger. "Please, you could almost consider it like a favor." Stryker said while sitting again. "Why the hell would I give you favor?" John spat his word at him. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Look, I know who you are, and I know you have a family. You once had a daughter, now you don't. How would you like it if I made your wife disappear before you eyes also?" Stryker taunted him with his eyes. John's eyes flickered with the uncontrolled fire within him. "If you touch her, the only thing I have left..." he said, he couldn't voice what he felt. "Oh yes, I know how the death threat line goes. I'm not threatening, I'm giving you an option." Stryker just stared at him, as though he expected John to agree with him at any moment.  
  
"How can you consider me lying to every mutant here an option?" John asked skeptically. "Your not lying to them, there really isn't anything they can do. I mean, really, do you think you can take my whole armed force without your powers? Do you think your gonna escape? Do you think your going to kill me Jonathan Allerdyce? What options do you really have?" Stryker laughed lightly at the thought. John didn't reply and Stryker considered it a victory. "So you'll do it? Do it for your wife; maybe for the memory of your daughter?" Stryker said. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter. You don't have right to talk about something so pure when are so heartless." He spat out once more. "Then I'm afraid you'll only experience more loss." Stryker pretended to feel remorse. "What, you want me to stand on the barracks and give a speech?" he asked sarcastically. "No I want you to say, "I just got back from a talk with Mr. Stryker and I've come to realize that nothing but pain can come from resistance. We are just going to have to let this all blow over."" Stryker said, beaming at his own brilliance.  
  
"Can I make one small change? How about, "I was just returned after being kidnapped by asshole and be told me to bullshit you all about how we should just remain calm. How stupid does he think we are?"" John smiled back, rubbing it in Stryker's face. Stryker sighed one last time. "You have until tomorrow night to deliver this talk. If I don't hear it, we are going to have another little chat." He snapped his fingers and two guards stepped forward from outside Stryker's room. They untied John from the chair, pinned his arms and began to drag him back out of the room; John wasn't really fighting them this time, he wanted to go back. I need to talk to her; I just need to see her.  
  
Bobby had remained sitting by Jessica Allerdyce after the guard had attacked her. He had found himself just holding her hand softly. He knew she would be okay, but she didn't want John to have to go through anymore pain. He wanted to be able to tell John that he had been here the whole time and made sure she would be okay. As he stared down at the slightly pale face of Jessica Allerdyce, so many thoughts came to his mind. He was haunted by the image of a little girl he had never met. He could see a white flower being held in a small hand. This woman, Jessica, made the image of the girl stronger, for they resembled each other. As he thought about the girl he could see more easily just how much she looked like her father. That terrifying scene had replayed itself over and over again in his head. He wondered if he could have prevented what had happened, but that thought came to a negative; John has been much closer to her than he had been and even John didn't get there in time. He thought about how pretty that little girl had been and how much she meant to her family.  
  
He sighed as he realized what he had been doing. He has been making himself focus on someone else's pain, John's and Jessica's, to ease his own; his brother had just died. He could not yet come to face the facts that he had witnessed his brother's death. He didn't want to think about it, so he didn't. He remembered Ronnie's face...then pushed it away. He hadn't seen his brother for several years, the last time being when Stryker had invaded Xavier's mansion and they had fled to his parent home in Boston. He hadn't seen Ronnie sense, and Ronnie certainly had gotten on his bad side that day; but he was still his brother.  
  
As Bobby's thoughts returned to the little girl, they were disrupted once more; two guards were forcing themselves forward, bring John with them. They got inside the barrack where Bobby said with John's wife. They brought him closer, than threw him into one of the hard metal sleeping bunks; he heard John give a quick gasp as all the air was knocked out of his lungs. The guards laughed and the one who had thrown him only said, "Opps." They left and Bobby went over to help his friend up. He grabbed John's arm and pulled him up quickly. John set himself right and thanked Bobby. He walked forward to where his wife was laying, fearing the worst.  
  
"She's okay, she's just unconscious." Bobby said as John sat down beside her. John let out the breath he had been holding. "I've been watching after her until you returned. I saw what happened and I ran over to make sure she was okay." Bobby said as John brushed some of Jessica's hair off of her forehead. "Thank you." He said, looking at Bobby. Bobby couldn't reply, he was too distracted by the pain he saw in his friend's eyes. John had always been good at hiding his emotions in his eyes when he wanted to. But now, Bobby could read the pain inside him like an open book. He was sure though that he wasn't trying very hard to hide it. John's world had just crashed down upon him; he would have been lost too. Bobby knew there wasn't much he could do, but he just rested his hand on John's shoulder and sat down opposite him upon a hard bunk.  
  
Charles Xavier sat with his head resting against the window of his barrack. Unlike the rest of the prisoners, the X-Men had been given nice barracks; windows, doors, bathrooms, and other necessities were included. He couldn't stand to be outside; for the first time that he could remember, he was terrified. He was terrified that he would come face to face with Jonathan Allerdyce. He had known John and had never before had a problem speaking to people; but this was so much different. How do you talk to someone like that? Sorry about your loss? Does that mean anything to him? Does that mean anything to anyone? My being sorry won't ease his pain; nothing right now could ease his pain. He didn't know how Bobby Drake could continue to spend his time there with him and his wife. Charles had never been one to run away from a problem, but he could even think about it. Every time he tried to think, he couldn't remove the image of a little girl with blood stained dress staring at the sky with lifeless eyes. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. But then, this whole experience would haunt him. This was just the first loss. He had never met the girl, but the heartlessness of William Stryker had startled him. There where humans here too, these weren't only sentinels killing mutants; there where humans killing mutants. That little girl had barely a chance at life, be because she was born with an extra gene, she was put to death.  
  
Xavier sighed deeply and looked around at the other X-Men. Jean and Storm had withdrawn sense they had arrived. They weren't speaking and seemed to be watching movies in their minds as he was. Scott sat brooding, arms crossed over his chest, his vision off for the first time in a very long time. Marie, or Rogue, was sitting crying at a small table. Logan stood, as always, as her protector behind her. He had arms crossed as Scott had, and he seems really disturbed. Nightcrawler was silent except for the occasion prayers to The Lord. Colossus was also there; he sat with his head again the wall, thinking of anything else, something to take his mind too. Other younger mutant children where there as well, and they all sat crying on the floor.  
  
Xavier looked back outside upon his fellow mutants and began to feel sorry for them as well. They were probably just as confused as he was, but unlike him, there days where numbered.  
  
Bobby had been sitting by John in silence for about an hour now. He had been trying to think of something to say. After all these years, he had so many things they needed to talk about, but now just didn't seem right. He hated to start conversation this way, but something told him just to speak. "How old was she?" Bobby asked as gently as he could. The question had nearly burned a whole into his mind, waiting to be answered. John didn't answer at first, didn't say anything; he just continued to sit there. After a few minutes, Bobby decided he should apologize, he shouldn't have asked a question like that. That was when John finally spoke. "She was three. She had just had her third birthday a few days before they caught us." He said, talking lightly. Bobby smiled a little; John's back was still turned to him.  
  
Bobby could almost see it; a little girl sitting at table with streamers, cake, and presents. Her mother and father stood beside her, watching her open her gifts. It was a great family they had going and it only took one man and one bullet to rip it all apart. John's voice brought him back to reality. "It was great. She loved animals, I don't know why; we didn't have any pets or anything. But sense the first time we ever took her to our animal park; she could spend hours upon hours looking at the cougars or the bears. So for her birthday, we just did a picnic like thing in the park, with cake and the whole thing, but she got to spend all the time she wanted to with the bears and cougars. She was so happy she said that it was the best day of her life. I thought that was kind of funny at the time, I mean she was only three, she was going to have the whole rest of her life ahead or her. But, it's ironic in the end isn't it? How she was right and I was wrong? It was the best day of her life which shouldn't have been over so soon." John said, after turning around to face his friend.  
  
Bobby could have sworn he saw a small smile tug at his friend's face when he recalled his daughter's birthday, but it was quickly replaced with pain. "It's not fair... she didn't do anything... why couldn't it have been me instead? Bobby tell me why. I want it to have been me... please; it could have just been me..." John said, finally breaking down. Bobby reached forward and John bent over towards his knees. John fell to the floor holding his knees to his chest, quietly crying. Bobby sat down next to him and just pulled him into a tight hug and let John cry on his shoulder. He wanted to say everything was going to be alright, but he didn't know, and he didn't want to lie to his friend.  
  
The end for this chapter... not as sad as the last couple, but this chapter was needed. What do you think? I think you're all gonna like the next chapter....if I ever get it written...  
  
Obiwanfan  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
